A typical communication network allows wireless devices, such as mobile telephones, to communicate with the network. Each wireless device typically uses a battery or other power supply to operate, and the power supply usually has a limited amount of power. Each wireless device can also usually roam from one area of the network to other areas of the network. When the wireless device moves within the network, the wireless device typically stops communicating with one network component and begins communicating with another network component.